Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones
by Nasuasda
Summary: Los Carrow y Snape gobernaban Hogwarts. Neville tenía una vena suicida queriendo desafiarlos y volver a invocar al ED. El mundo mágico se venía abajo. Voldemort se hacía cada vez con más y más poder. Parkinson estaba resultando verdaderamente insoportable. Se escuchaba a niños gritar y chillar por los pasillos. Pero Parvati sólo quería pensar en él y olvidarse de todo lo demás.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **no soy británica, no soy rica, y no me apellido Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Este fic viene a cuento de una historia complementaria que se me venía a la cabeza sobre Pansy, Neville y Parvati de otra historia que estoy escribiendo. Y digamos que mis desvaríos nocturnos han ayudado bastante. Peeero, esta historia se habría quedado en el baúl de mi mente de no haber leído una petición de fic que pongo a continuación ;)

- **Druida** ha pedido un **Parvati Patil/Neville Longbottom**, séptimo año o posterior a la guerra. Parvati colada por Neville y este que se mantenga canon. Basado en esta frase de Pansy: "_—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro—. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati._"

Espero con todo mi pequeño corazoncito que le guste a Druida, y a todo el que quiera leerla bienvenido sea :) Sin más, a leer!

**_Let it go!_**

* * *

**_01. Prólogo._**

Parvati se trenzaba el cabello como todos los días. Su imagen le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo. Seguía siendo la misma chica de siempre, su piel oscura llena de pecas que apenas se veían y su negro cabello recogido en la compleja trenza. Su habitación era la misma de siempre, roja y blanca, con la bola de cristal en un rincón y las cartas apiladas en la mesa. Todo parecía igual.

Claro, sin contar el número de muertes que iban en aumento ignorando lo que pudieran decir los periódicos. Sin tener en cuenta el aire putrefacto... Se sentía en el ambiente que todo iba de mal en peor, que la guerra se avecinaba, que la muerte estaba cerca.

Porque la situación estaba por empeorar. Era evidente.

Pero Parvati no quería esto. Ella todavía era joven, quería vivir, quería soñar, quería disfrutar y ser feliz. Parvati quería enamorarse, al menos una vez. Por eso se trenzaba siempre el cabello, por eso se daba una leve capa de maquillaje, por eso se ponía guapa y se aseguraba de que su imagen fuera perfecta. Porque Parvati siempre quiso enamorarse, reír, cantar, bailar y llorar. Quería vivir, pero ahora era difícil. Con tantas desapariciones, con tantas muertes, ¿quién te aseguraba que tú no serías el siguiente?

Parvati iba a morir, lo sabía. Y bien sabía ella que moriría más pronto que tarde. Pero si tenía que morir, prefería morir enamorada.

- **Parvati. **- su hermana Padma asomó la cabeza por la puerta. - **Tenemos que irnos ya.**

La chica suspiró sonoramente. Seguía siendo la misma chica, sus pecas seguían en el mismo sitio, su cabello, su postura, sus gestos infantiles, su rostro. Todo seguía igual. Pero por dentro, en su pecho muy cerca del corazón, en su alma, en su mente ella había cambiado. Ahora era diferente. Ya no era la misma de antes.

Nadie lo era.

* * *

**_Finite!_**

Bien, sé que por ahora no se ve mucho enamoramiento ni nada por el estilo. En mi defensa es el epílogo y pronto se irá viendo. Pronto se irá enamorando Parvati, pronto se irá viendo la terquedad de Neville, y pronto se verá a la toca narices de Pansy... La verdad es que creo que será to' lindo si me sale como más o menos como lo tengo en la mente así que tenedme paciencia, please :)

Merezco tomates? o rosas?


	2. Un año diferente

Wiiiii, lo conseguí! Aquí el segundo cap, con 1908 palabras :)

_**Let it go!**_

* * *

Estaba destrozada. Simple y llanamente destrozada. No había forma de que su ánimo pudiera levantarse. No había forma de que una pequeña sonrisa adornara su rostro. No había forma de que volviera a ser la misma chica alegre y divertida de antes. Ya no.

Cómo serlo, de todas formas. Cuando Parvati fue al tren para comenzar su nuevo año en Hogwarts sabía que ése sería un año diferente. No por la sensación de agobio que la acompañaba constantemente, ni por la desaparición de conocidos y amigos hijos de muggles, _sangres sucia_, que también. Pero no. No fue sólo eso. El nuevo año en Hogwarts resultó ser diferente, sí. Pero no de la manera que Parvati esperaba.

El nuevo año resultó ser diferente porque ahora tres mortífagos gobernaban la dirección del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Uno dirigía y los otros dos se encargaban de la Ley y el Orden. Ésa era la máxima expresión pública de que Lord Voldemort se estaba haciendo con el control del mundo mágico. El antiguo Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que antes siempre había sido un lugar seguro, era ahora una forma más de exhibir poder.

La dirección pasó a ocuparla el asesino de Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape, mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, era ahora quien se sentaba en el despacho circular del director. Con él, Hogwarts se estaba convirtiendo en una ramificación más del poder que ostentaba el Lord Oscuro. Con él, ya no había posibilidad para los hijos de muggles. Con él, se perseguía a niños y niñas.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había pasado a ser Artes Oscuras a secas. Una clase obligatoria para todos los cursos. Una clase donde te obligaban a lanzar y recibir la maldición _Cruciatus_ yla maldición _Imperius_. Artes Oscuras era una clase donde te enseñaban a hacer daño, no a evitarlo. Una clase del Mal, para el Mal y por el Mal. La clase de un mortífago, de Amycus Carrow.

Y lo peor de todo no eran esos dos mortífagos, Snape como director, y Amycus Carrow como profesor.

Lo peor era tener otra mortífaga como profesora, Alecto Carrow. Una mortífaga, hija de una bruja y de un muggle, que había decidido menospreciar, insultar y denigrar la vida de la gente no mágica en las clases de Estudios Muggles. Una _profesora_ que había decidido mostrarles la Inquisición, contarles los horrores de los muggles y la condición porcina de todos ellos.

Lo peor era ver la impotencia de los profesores al no poder salvar a los alumnos más pequeños. Lo peor era ver como la profesora McGonagall se resistía a decir los nombres de niños, porque todos ellos eran niños, que habían quebrantado alguna norma. ¿Y qué norma podría haber quebrantado un niño? Reír demasiado, hablar muy alto, llegar tarde, comer en abundancia, correr por los pasillos, soñar... Tal vez. Parvati a veces deseaba ser capaz de hacer algo, de levantarse y gritar. De decir "No." De gritar "¡Basta!"

Lo peor era ver a los Slytherin con una sonrisa sádica y una mueca de cinismo en los labios, deseando _castigar_ a los sancionados. Verlos pasear orgullosos por todo el castillo como amos y señores. Sentir su deseo de lanzar maldiciones y cobrar antiguas ofensas. Escuchar la voz chillona de Pansy Parkinson mientras reía de puro gozo y se burlaba de un apaleado Neville Longbottom.

Lo peor era verse obligada a torturar a aquellos que estaban castigados. Escuchar los gritos de dolor. Ver su miedo reflejado en su mirada, segura de que ella también mostraba el mismo miedo. Recibir una maldición cuando se negaba a pronunciar las palabras. Ver como utilizaban a Neville de afilador de cuchillos.

Parvati sabía que ese año sería diferente a todos los anteriores, lo que no pudo imaginar fueron los horrores a los que debería enfrentarse en el que antes había sido su hogar y que ahora se había convertido en una cárcel. Porque ahora Hogwarts era una cárcel, una prisión de niños. Para que los padres estuvieran calladitos y se portaran bien.

Y eso dolía. Porque saber que te torturan es una cosa. Pero saber que además de torturarte pueden estar haciendo lo mismo con tus seres queridos. O que le muestran a tu familia las aberraciones que te hacen y las que te obligan a hacer.

Eso dolía, dolía de una forma que Parvati jamás imaginó que dolería.

La muchacha sabía que ese año ella había cambiado. Su hermana había cambiado. Sus padres habían cambiado. Parvati sabía que todos allí habrían cambiado. Lo que no podría haber imaginado es cuánto.

El que más la sorprendió fue Neville Longbottom. Un chico que nunca había captado demasiado su atención. Pero ahora sí lo hacía, llamaba su atención y la de cualquiera, y no sólo porque fuera más alto o atractivo. No, sino porque era imposible no fijarse en el.

De todos los alumnos y profesores que quedaban ese año en Hogwarts, Neville era el que con más determinación y fuerza de voluntad, porque física apenas le quedaría ya, se enfrentaba a los hermanos Carrow. Neville los desafiaba, los afrontaba, se resistía a sus maldiciones y a sus torturas. Neville seguía en pie aún después de haber caído, mucho después de haber caído.

Y eso era lo que más sorprendía a Parvati, que siguiera adelante, con la espalda recta y la mirada en alto, desafiante. El único que aún parecía conservar la esperanza.

— ¡Pati! —chilló a su oído su amiga Lavender. La morena la miró entre sorprendida y furiosa por el chillido innecesario—. ¿En qué mundo estabas? Venga, —continuó sin esperar respuesta—, tienes que soplar las cartas para que pueda leerte el futuro.

Parvati suspiró y sopló en dirección al montoncito de cartas que tenía apiladas su amiga. Lavender también había cambiado. Ahora era más madura. _Quizá_. Por el momento, lo que la joven mostraba a los demás era una degeneración de su antigua creencia en la profesora Trelawney. Estaba obsesionada con la bola de cristal, las cartas del tarot y los posos del té. Recurría continuamente a ensayos de acierto-error sobre sus predicciones para perfeccionar su _ojo interior_... Pareciera que se negaba a ver lo que sucedía realmente a su alrededor, sumida en sus propias visiones del mundo.

A Parvati le gustaría poder hacer lo mismo. Abstraerse. Seguir creyendo que eran unas niñas y que sólo tenían que preocuparse por estar guapas y conseguir pareja para el baile de Navidad. Preocuparse únicamente por la moda y los complementos, y no por a quién torturarían los Carrow antes de desayunar.

_A Neville_, probablemente.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Gritó de nuevo su amiga—. ¡Estás enamorada!

— ¡¿Qué?! —la muchacha llevaba ya el segundo susto de su vida en menos de dos minutos y eso no podía ser bueno—. ¿De qué hablas?

— Parvati, ¿te quieres esperar? —replicó su amiga con ese tono de marisabidilla que tanto usaba Hermione Granger—. Estas cosas requieren su tiempo.

Lavender, aparentemente muy concentrada, colocaba las cartas del tarot en la mesa mientras verificaba los resultados en su libro de adivinación. Moviendo una y otra vez las diferentes cartas que salían, mirándolas hasta con lupa, olisqueando y murmurando para sí misma cosas inentendibles para su amiga.

—Mmm, interesante. —murmuró de nuevo. Un murmullo que a la impaciente Parvati le crispó los ya de por sí alterados nervios.

— ¿¡Qué es tan interesante!? —chilló la india al borde del histerismo.

—Según está figura estás enamorada… No, espera. Te vas a enamorar muy pronto… Mmm, interesante.

¿Enamorarse? ¿Ella? Eso era imposible, prácticamente estaban en guerra. Por no decir también que la ahora prisión de Hogwarts no era un buen sitio para desarrollar su amor. Bueno, para desarrollar cualquier amor, en realidad.

—Curioso, muy curioso. —continuaba murmurando su amiga completamente inmersa en las cartas.

— ¿Qué es tan curioso?

—Te enamorarás pronto.

— ¡Eso ya lo has dicho!

— Cálmate, Pati. A ver, te enamorarás muy pronto… de alguien que conoces. Pero no lo conoces. Curioso.

— ¿Curioso? ¡Es ridículo! ¡Cómo voy a enamorarme de alguien a quien conozco pero no conozco? ¡Es ridículo! —repitió a viva voz, llamando la atención de todos en su Sala Común.

—Es curioso porque mira. —le explicó la rubia acercándola a las cartas—. Es una oveja. Pero la oveja está tapada, o rodeada, por la serpiente, como quieras verlo... Por eso es curioso. —repitió golpeando la carta repetidas veces—. Significa que conoces una parte, pero hay otra parte que permanece oculta, oscura, misteriosa… No sé. Es muy difícil de leer.

— ¿Qué dice? —preguntó Parvati ahora sí más calmada y más interesada por la lectura de las cartas.

— ¿Ves? —preguntó Lavender mientras señalaba la carta de la izquierda, el as de copas—. Ésta de aquí dice que te enamorarás, y luego viene esta otra.

—La oveja con la serpiente.

—Sí, y el libro dice muy poco de ella.

— ¿Pero qué dice?

—Pati, tienes que tener más paciencia. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo. —Ante la mirada asesina que le dirigía su mejor amiga y compañera de habitación, Lavender continuó con la explicación—. Pues puede leerse de dos formas. O has visto, el lado oscuro de esa persona y conocerás el bueno. O has visto, el lado bueno y conocerás sus secretos más oscuros. Es demasiado ambiguo para tener una lectura clara.

—Y con esta carta significa… —intentó comprender Parvati.

—Que te enamorarás de una persona malvada a la que veas algo bueno, o de alguien bueno que tenga algo malo... Tal vez quiera decir que te enamorarás de esa persona cuando descubras ese lado oculto... No sé, es demasiado extraña.

Parvati no podía pensar. ¿Se enamoraría de alguien? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así? Eso estaba mal. Había gente sufriendo, ella misma sufría, todos allí sufrían. ¿Cómo podría ella tener la desfachatez de enamorarse?

Por otra parte… ¿Acaso no había buscado siempre esa sensación de júbilo? Esa clara sensación en el bajo vientre que definían en las novelas como felicidad. Esa sensación de amar y ser amada. ¿Acaso no había buscado siempre todo eso y más?

Estaban en guerra, sí. Todos sufrían, sí. Pero, ¿acaso no decía Dumbledore que el amor era el arma más poderosa? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a disfrutar y a vivir? ¿Acaso no se merecía amar y ser amada? Al menos por una vez, al menos una.

Por qué cerrarle las puertas al amor cuando siempre había sido su máxima expresión en la vida, lo que siempre había querido, con lo que siempre había soñado... Por qué no ser feliz, al menos un poco, en esos tiempos de dolor e incertidumbre. ¿Acaso no sería ésa una forma más de luchar contra el Señor Oscuro? ¿Acaso amar no era revelarse ante el tenebroso e incierto futuro que se les venía encima? ¿Acaso amar no significaría negarse a seguir sufriendo y arrastrándose ante lo que el Lord Tenebroso dijera? ¿Acaso amar no era bueno?

Estaba decidida. Ese año sería un año diferente. No por la incertidumbre de saber dónde estaban los seres queridos o los amigos, ni por la presencia de tres mortífagos en el colegio, ni por la angustia, ni por las torturas, ni por la muerte, ni por la guerra. No sería diferente por todo eso, que también.

Para Parvati Patil ése sería un año diferente porque ese año se enamoraría. Las cartas lo decían, su mejor amiga lo decía, su corazón lo decía. Ella se enamoraría. Y Parvati tenía muy claro que pensaba aprovechar esa oportunidad. Porque podría ser la última.

* * *

_**Finite!**_

Aquí el nuevo cap :) Espero que os guste. La verdad, a mi me está gustando escribir con Pati, es divertido. Y me gusta darle ese toque de profundidad, de que no es simplemente una chica superficial... no sé, me está gustando :)

Pero lo importante es el lector, cómo voy? Más romanticismo? Más acción? Más ED? Más amistad? Mandarme que yo apunto ;)


End file.
